doramafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Ha Ji Won
Биография Ха Джи Вон начала свою карьеру в кино, играя второстепенные роли в телевизионных сериалах. В 2002 году она получает главную роль в ужастике "Телефон", который приносит ей славу и известность по всей Азии. Ее игра в этом фильме была высоко оценена и отмечена наградой корейской киноакадемии Blue Dragon awards в номинации "Лучшая актриса". Также она снялась в в фильме "A Nightmare". После этих двух фильмов она получает статус "Королевы ужасов". Далее она решила разнообразить свои роли и снялась в фильме Sex is Zero, который стал лучшей комедией 2002 года. Помимо кинокарьеры в 2002 году пробует себя в качестве певицы и записывает первый альбом. В 2004 году Ха Джи Вон принимает предложение на участие в телевизионном сериале "Воспоминания о Бали", где ее партнерами выступают известные корейские актеры Чо Ин Cон и Со Джи Соп. За роль в этом телесериале Джи Вон была удостоина награды Baek-Sang Award за лучшую женскую роль. На церемонии премии Grand Bell она победила в номинации "Лучшая Новая Актриса” 2000 года за фильм "Truth or Dare”. На церемонии Blue Dragon она победила в номинации "Лучшая Актриса Второго Плана” за популярную мелодраму "Ditto”. Благодаря огромному успеху в дораме "Damo”, в которой она играла женщину-детектива династии Чусун и успеху в дораме "Something That Happened in Bali”, в которой она сыграла девушку, которую полюбили два богатых молодых человека, Ха Джи Вон стала одной из самых востребованных актрисс. В фильме "Дуэлянт”(Duelist) режиссёра Ли Мунг Си она сыграла женщину-детектива эпохи Чусун. Вероятно, это её самая удачная роль на данный момент. В фильме она вместе с Ах Сунг Ки охотится за неуловимым преступником, которого играет Канг Дон Вон. Семья Младший брат Jun Tae Soo (актер.) Фильмография *Empress Ki 2013 *The Huntresses 2013 *As One 2012 *The King 2hearts 2012 *Sector 7 2011 *Secret Garden 2010 *Closer to Heaven 2009 *My Love By My Side 2009 *Haeundae 2008 *Babo 2008 *His Last Gift 2008 *Sex is Zero 2 2007 (камэо) *Miracle On 1st Street 2007 *Hwang Jin Yi 2006 *Fashion 70's 2005 (камэо) *Duelist 2005 *Daddy Long Legs 2005 *All For Love My Lovely Week 2005 (камэо) *What Happened in Bali 2004 *Love So Divine 2004 *Bunshinsaba 2004 *100 Days with Mr. Arrogant 2004 *Damo 2003 *Reversal of Fortune 2003 *Days in the Sun 2002 *Sex is Zero 2002 *Phone 2002 *Life is Beautiful 2001 *Secret 2000 *The Scissors 2000 *Ditto 2000 *Truth Game 2000 *Nightmare 2000 *School 2 1999 *Tears of the Dragon 1996 Награды *2010 SBS Drama Awards: Top Ten Stars Award (Secret Garden) *2010 SBS Drama Awards: Netizen Popularity Award (Secret Garden) *2010 SBS Drama Awards: Best Couple Award with Hyun Bin (Secret Garden) *2010 SBS Drama Awards: Top Excellence Award, Special Drama - Actress (Secret Garden) *2010 46th Baeksang Arts Awards: Best Actress Award ("My Love By My Side") *2007 32nd Golden Chest International TV Festival: Best Actress Award (Hwang Jin Yi) *2007 34th Korean Broadcasting Awards: Best Actress Award (Hwang Jin Yi) *2006 KBS Drama Awards: Daesang (Grand Prize) (Hwang Jin Yi) *2006 KBS Drama Awards: Best Couple Award with Jang Geun Suk (Hwang Jin Yi) *2006 KBS Drama Awards: Netizen Award (Hwang Jin Yi) *2004 40th Baeksang Arts Awards: Best TV Actress Award (What Happened in Bali) *2000 21st Blue Dragon Awards: Best Supporting Actress Award ("Ditto") *2000 37th Grand Bell Awards: Лучшая новая Актриса ("Truth Game") Галерея ha ji won.jpg 04-ha-ji-won.jpg 11376471241.jpg Ha Ji Won 6.jpg Ha Ji-won.jpg ha-ji-won-21.jpg ha-ji-won-news-0006.jpg pyh2011012101020099000p.jpg 25252000.jpg 38200063.jpg Ha Ji Won The King 2 Hearts Pretty White Dress.jpg photo5819.jpg Категория:КорАктер